Drabble and Fluff
by chillian
Summary: This is just a bunch of drabble and fluff (hence the title) that I came up with while hyped up on Stacker 3's. If you don't like it blame the efedra; if you do, aren't I a comic genious?


Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own them or anything affiliated with them. Yada yada yada don't sue.  
  
AN: This is just a bunch of drabble and fluff I came up with while hyped up on Stacker 3's, so if you don't like it blame the ephedra; if you do like it, aren't I a comic genius?  
  
Archiving: I don't know why you'd want to with this story but okay, just ask first and let me know where!  
  
R&R: Please, please let me know what you think.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____ Drabble and Fluff  
  
Clark: "Hello everybody." *has trademark Clark smile and blush painted on as he enters Talon*  
  
Lex: *eyes Clark seductively* "Why are you so happy today?"  
  
Clark: "No reason, just feeling good today." *pretends not to notice obvious lust in Lex's eyes*  
  
Lana: *barely moves lips* "Hi Clark can I get you anything?"  
  
Clark: *eyes widen and blush deepens* "Uh no, Lana is there something different about you?"  
  
Lana: *glances at see-through top/mini-skirt ensemble and thigh-high boots, shrugs* "No not really. I did try a new shampoo though."  
  
Lex: *laughs nervously and glares at Lana behind Clarks back* "I don't think that's what he meant."  
  
Lana: "Then what did he mean Lex?"  
  
Clark: *jumps in the middle before Lex can pour coffee on barely-clothed- Lana's transparent top* "I think I can answer for myself Lex. I'm talking about what you're wearing, it's a bit. .revealing."  
  
Lana*scrunches up pixie nose as if smelling warmed over ass* "Just thought I'd dress up a little, it makes me feel pretty."  
  
Chloe*dashes through doors in a whirlwind of pseudo-punk/trendy skirt over pants outfit with spiky flipped hair* "Lana I need caffeine, an almond moch- Why are you wearing my hooker boots without asking?"  
  
Lana*swallows guiltily and glances around for an easy exit* "I have to go clean some tables." *runs off to a clean table and pretends to wipe it off*  
  
Clark "Those are your boots?"  
  
Chloe "Actually the whole outfits mine but I said she could wear the rest of it."  
  
Lex "I should have known."  
  
Clark*eyes Chloe suspiciously* "Why would you have something like that?"  
  
Chloe*shrugs* "It was supposed to be for after the spring formal. I figured it would be a nice treat for you."  
  
Lex*gasps indignantly* "That was my idea! Except I wouldn't have worn the top and added a garter belt."  
  
Clark*blushes another deep shade of red*  
  
Chloe "That was way too much information Lex, besides I would look better in it."  
  
Lex "I don't know Chloe, I've been told my legs are my best feature and those hooker boots really show them off."  
  
Clark "Could you guys please stop talking about this I'm standing right here. You're supposed to hide your true feelings from me remember?" *shifts uncomfortably*  
  
Pete*enters Talon with a pimp strut* "You guys, guess what!"  
  
Chloe*pretends to think really hard* "You got a new car?"  
  
Pete*frowns* "How'd you know?"  
  
Lex "You always have a new car every time you drive in an episode. Are you sure you aren't the young billionaire?"  
  
Pete*forgets about disappointment* "Yeah I'm sure. Remember, I'm the token black kid. Would you like to hear my new pseudo-Ebonics-slang-word-of-the- day?"  
  
Clark*rolls eyes* "Do we have a choice?"  
  
Pete "Nope, the writers have to give me some type of Caucasian version of Blackinized lingo to keep the urban audience interested. Besides it gives my character a point in existing."  
  
Chloe "Did you have a point now?"  
  
Pete "Hey don't get smart with me you jive-ass turkey."  
  
Clark "Was that it?"  
  
Pete "Yeah."  
  
Lex*laughs and falls to the floor*  
  
Pete "What's so funny?" *quirks an eyebrow*  
  
Lex "That wasn't new slang. What have you been doing, watching old Superfly movies?"  
  
Pete*smiles sheepishly* "Yes."  
  
Chloe*falls on ground next to Lex in a fit of giggles* "Oh my God. You have got to be kidding." *stops giggling* "Wait, what's Superfly?"  
  
Lex*rolls eyes* "It's some movie old people watched in the 70's it's about a pimp."  
  
Clark "Wait isn't that Shaft?"  
  
Pete "No, Shaft was a cop."  
  
Chloe "No, that was Dolemite."  
  
All "Dole-what?"  
  
Chloe "Never mind."  
  
Lana*returns from cleaning imaginary mess and glares at Chloe and Lex* "If you two don't get up off the floor I'm going to have to kick you out."  
  
Chloe*picks herself up and plops into a chair*  
  
Lex*leisurely dusts himself off* "Party pooper."  
  
Pete*glances at watch* "Uh-oh you guys I've exceeded my screen time gotta go if I want to be in next weeks episode." *dashes out the door and jumps into car, takes off and crashes into a manure truck*  
  
Clark "Guess he gets another new vehicle next week." *sighs and thinks 'Lucky dog'*  
  
Chloe*scans Lana dubiously* "So Lana about my boots."  
  
Lana "I'm sorry Chloe I just wanted to earn a few extra tips and I figured if I gave the customers something to look at I would. You know my parents were hit by a meteor rock." *big doe eyes fill with tears as she looks up at Clark*  
  
Clark*turns the color of a mulberry* "Chloe quit giving her such a hard time."  
  
Chloe*brow furrows* "I wasn't giving her a hard time, she could have asked you know. Besides what do her parents and meteor rocks have to do with anything?"  
  
Lex "And who told you the customers want to look at that?"  
  
Pete*saunters up smelling of three day old mushrooms and covered in cow dung, magically knows what is happening* "Chloe don't you know? That's Lana's excuse for everything?"  
  
Clark "Oh my God Pete you reek. Why don't you go take a bath?"  
  
Pete "How am I supposed to get home Clark? Super-speed home?"  
  
Clark*looks at Pete warningly*  
  
Lex*light of realization lights his eyes* "So that's how he does it."  
  
Chloe "Who does what?"  
  
Lex*glances at Clark* "Nobody. Nothing. I have to go do .something." *skips out the door*  
  
*quizzical looks pass between entire gang*  
  
Pete "I wonder what got into him."  
  
Chloe " Now back to my boots."  
  
The End? It's up to you!  
  
Just to drive it home one more time READ AND REVIEW I need to know what you guys think. Oh and If anybody knows of a good beta reader tell me about them I need a really good one who isn't afraid to hurt my feelings if a story really sucks because apparently everyone around here thinks I have and awesome writing style which eclipses any flaws in the actual story itself. 


End file.
